


Pain

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Cuddling, Drug Addiction, End!verse, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, fallen!cas, maybe a little fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas breaks his foot, it kills Dean to not be able to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."     

Dean shook his head, regret written all over his face.

            "Sorry, Cas. It's broken." Dean let go of Cas' foot after his careful inspection. "You're gonna have to be…well, stuck here. For probably a couple of months."

            "Dean, that's crap!" Cas exclaimed. "You need me." Dean closed his eyes momentarily.

            "You're right, Cas, I do. Which is why you've got to listen to me and stay off your damn foot, okay? Because if you fuck it up more than you already have, it's not gonna heal and then you'll be useless to me. Got it? Stay. Off. The. Foot." Dean said. He glanced outside. "I gotta go for a bit. Here," he said, handing Cas a full water bottle. "Chuck should be around. Shout for him if you need anything. I'll be back tonight." He left in a hurry, leaving Cas leaning against the wall. Sighing, Cas thumped his head lightly against it.

*****

            It was late when Dean finally returned, the sky outside almost fully dark. He crept inside Cas' little commune space and found him passed out against the wall where he'd left him earlier. Dean hoped he'd just fallen asleep and hadn't managed to track down more amphetamines. He knew they were helping Cas cope with the whole being-human thing, and it wasn't like they made the guy any less useful, but Dean couldn't shake the tearing feeling in his gut every time he saw Cas pop a pill. He glanced around and, noting the emptiness of the space, sat down on the floor beside the other man. He ran a hand lightly over the scruff on Cas' jaw.

            "Hey, Cas," he said, softly. Cas opened his eyes.

            "Dean. You're back," Cas' voice was matter of fact, betraying no emotion one way or the other. Dean nodded.

            "Yeah. Supply run went well. Wish you could've been there, though."

            "Me too. Too bad I'm fucking useless."

            "Cas, you're not useless. I'm sorry about the way I reacted earlier. I was just worried and I took it out on you."

            "No, I'm useless. I can't exactly get up and do a supply run, and if a croat finds me I'm toast," Cas said, frustration clear in his voice. He looked at Dean with desperation shining out of his blue eyes. "Dean, have you got-"

            "No, Cas." Dean cut him off.

            "Dean-"

            "I said no, Cas. Fuck. Anything but that. Please." Dean's voice choked a little and he pulled Cas into his arms carefully, trying not to jostle his leg. Cas' head fell against his shoulder and Dean ran his hand through Cas' hair.

            "It hurts, Dean. It fucking hurts, you know that? I've never really known pain before. Not pain that lasted. I could always just zap it away. And now I'm stuck with a broken foot and there's nothing I can do about it." Dean held him tightly, dropping kisses across Cas' forehead and hair.

            "I know. I know, Cas, I'm so sorry. I wish there was more I could do." He pressed his forehead against Cas' temple, his eyelashes brushing against the other man's skin. Cas tangled his fingers into Dean's shirt as the other man's hand rubbed over his back. "I'm so sorry I got us into this fucking situation." Dean's voice was rough as he tried to push back tears. He kissed Cas' temple and hair again, still clutching him to his chest, before saying,

            "I'm gonna save us, Cas. Hang on. I'll find a way, I swear. No matter what it takes, I'm gonna save you." 


End file.
